Baby Mayhem
by Avantavia27
Summary: Babies. Nothing else to say. Babies. They sometime come unexpectedly and under different forms. Well, the rest, you'll find by yourself. Join Keith, Lunick, Carl, Isaac, Crawford, Sven and Kellyn, in their epic and interesting, yet weird, adventure. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own Carl, Crystal and Mya. Riley Sky owns the original idea for the story. On pause.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Rangers. I own only my OCs. Which can be obvious because no one really know who they are. I'll make a story of how they became Rangers. They'll be short and sweet. One-shots, what. On with the real story.

**Chapter 1**

Isaac was quietly working in his lab, at the Ranger Union. 'The peaceful quite of the lab. Something I love.' thought Isaac, as he remembered the weird and funny morning.

Me: You must all understand that some characters will have flashbacks. Sometimes in their point of view and sometimes in third person. Now you are worn.

Isaac: Can you stop talking so much? And can you get on with the story, already? It is annoying to wait like that.

Me: Sometimes, also, characters will slip in like this and put their comments. I leave the doors to my imagination opened too often. And this happen.

Isaac: Get on with it. I'm conducting a very important experiment, while I remember the morning.

Me: Back to the story. *kicks Isaac out of her mind*

The day started off as usual. Rangers, Operators, Mechanics and scientists woke up for another day of work. But things weren't going to go as normal, at the Union. "KEITH!" yelled someone.

"Got yah!" replied Keith, entering the dining room.

Sven looked up from his breakfast and looked curiously at Keith. "What you do, Keith?" asked Wendy, sitting down beside Sven.

Keith had a huge smile on his face. "I think Sven is influencing him too much." growled Kate, entering the room, "You're totally dead."

As Kate appeared in the doorway, Sven cracked a smile and Wendy's eyes grew wide. Her two spiky pigtails were dyed pink. "How did he do that?" asked Wendy, in shock.

"We had a very late Mission, last night. I completely forgot to undo my hair. And mister here, decided to dip them in pink dye." answered Kate, trying to grab Keith.

"Kate, that isn't the only thing I did." laughed Keith, taking a seat in one of the couches.

"Oh course I didn't forget how you woke me up this morning." said Kate, looming over Keith.

"And what did he do?" questioned Sven, knowing the answer.

"You know exactly what he did, Sven. He opened his month and said the idea came from you." snapped Kate, raising her angry tone, "A full bucket of water is not a way to wake someone who had to stay up really late last night. Add the surprise of the dye and it can't be a worse morning."

Wendy turned to looked at Sven, with murderous eyes. She took her bowl of cereals and flipped it on Sven's head. Her reaction made the other three speechless. "That'll teach you not to influence other guys to do your stupid stuff." said Wendy, getting off her chair and walking towards the couch opposite to Keith.

Kate went and sat with her. Sven furious at Wendy, threw a toast at her, which landed behind the sofa. Before Keith could formulate a reply, Summer came in the room, stomping. She had a hardcover book in her hand. She stood right behind Keith and through it at his head, and she didn't miss. The hit, literally, threw him off the couch. "Hey, what was that for?" asked Keith, holding his head.

Summer didn't answer. She picked up the book and threw it at Sven. Seeing it coming, Sven dropped to the floor and the book crashed in the cupboards behind him. "Do every girl in the Union want to kill me?" asked Sven, smirking.

Wendy quickly caught Summer, with the help of Kate, just before she could jump to Sven's throat. "Let me kill him! Let me kill him!" yelled Summer, struggling to get free.

"Why don't you pass your anger on your own partner?" questioned Sven, seeing that he was safe.

"Been there, done that. Now all I need to do is kill you and Keith, and I'll be happy." replied Summer, trying to grab Sven's neck.

"Okay. What did he do this time?" asked Keith, getting up, smiling.

"You son of a $& *%#! I'm totally killing you!" exclaimed Summer, pointing at Keith, "You and your stupid ideas."

Kate glared at Keith. He flinched. He knew what was coming next. Kate letted go of Summer and slapped Keith right on his left cheek. "You pervert!" exclaimed Kate, dragging Summer out the room, with the help of Wendy.

"Is the coast clear?" asked Ben, coming out from behind the couch, which Kate and Wendy were sitting on, "And thanks for the toast, Sven."

"When you get there?" said Keith, surprised.

"Been here a while. Hey, thanks Sven, for not letting any of them know I was there." replied Ben, sitting on the couch.

"No problem. What you do, anyways, this time?" responded Sven.

"He probably stole Summer's bra or underwear. Something even I don't do to Kate. You saw what happens." laughed Keith, rubbing his cheek, "And it stings like hell."

"I wonder how many girls we can piss off before we even start the day?" said Sven.

"Got three done. Mya, Solona are left. Luana is here too. Rhythmi would be good too." answered Keith, smiling.

"Got myself in enough trouble with Summer. Not doing anything else until she's off my back." responded Ben.

"How about Crystal? She's here too, you know." mentioned Sven.

"Never was able to piss her off. I bugged Kellyn and Lucas all the time to know what would tick her off. I never was able to get anything out of them. But I know they know something." explained Keith, "And according to Kellyn, you do not want to piss her off."

"Lucas, the other day, told me that he pissed off Crystal by finding out something no one knew about her. She figured it out and almost killed Lucas." replied Ben.

"Well, hard to make her talk. And no one would tell me or Sven about any secret, scared it could spread." said Keith, leaning on the wall.

"I'm sure if you get Kellyn to help, it would be much easier." suggested Sven.

Keith thought for a second (Wow, he can think. It's a miracle. Let's throw a party!). Then, an idea, the stupidest one too, popped in his head. He had the perfect idea to get Kellyn into the shot, without threat or lies. "How about we do this." whispered Keith to the two others.

Keith lowered his voice to be sure that no one would hear it.

Isaac rubbed his eyes, unable to concentrate. 'What a morning.' thought Isaac, as Rhythmi and Crystal came in the lab. "What are you doing?" asked Rhythmi.

"Nothing, really. I'm trying to figure out some weird event that happened earlier." replied Isaac.

"Explain." said Crystal, sitting on a chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate and Wendy struggled to drag Summer down the hall. They finally dragged her into a guest room, with Luana inside. They threw Summer on one bed. They all looked at Luana. She was crying, no balling. "Hey, Luana, what's wrong?" asked Wendy, sitting beside her.

"He did it again didn't he?" replied Kate.

"Who?" questioned Wendy.

"Crawford!" exclaimed Summer and Kate.

Luana nodded with approval. "What he do, this time?" asked Wendy, getting irritated with the immature attitude of the guys.

"He read my diary. And he made jokes about how baby it was." cried Luana.

"Again? Did he read anything too personal?" exclaimed Kate, face palming herself.

"Nope. But he read the part where I was talking about someone precious to me. And then he made jokes about it." responded Luana, sniffing back her tears.

"And with the kind of jokes Crawford does with that, not the most confident thing or nicest thing." sighed Kate, "Can the boys be more stupid?"

"If Sven didn't put weird stuff in their heads, we wouldn't have any problem." said Summer, looking at Kate curiously, "And what's with your hair?"

Kate flinched at the question. "One word." said Wendy, harshly, "Keith."

The way she said his name, sounded like Arbok poison getting spilled on an iron beam (You know. Screaming iron in acid. Hope you get the reference. Or you could put it that it sounds like someone scratching a blackboard. Whatever suits you best). Kate sighed and sat on the bed, beside Summer. Then, the door opened and two girls came in the room, panting. The slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor. "He's such a pervert!" yelled Mya.

"Talk for yourself." exclaimed Solona.

"Guys?" asked Wendy.

"Exactly!" responded the Ranger duo.

"Hey, all we need is Rhythmi and Crystal, then we'll all be here." said Summer, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yup. If the guys are able to make any of those two come up here and hide, then they'll be stupider than ever." responded Kate, "Agreed?"

Everyone nodded. "If they get just Crystal to come here, they'll have surpassed their limit." added Luana.

"Being stuck with Crawford, as an Area Ranger and living with him, for I don't know many years, it will take a lot to make Crystal snap." said Summer, "I'm happy my dad separated. I don't think I would have survived Crawford, without going nuts."

The girls kept talking for a while, wondering what the guys were going to do next to make their lives impossible. Then, the conversation turned to Solona and Mya. "So, what did they do?" asked Luana, who had finally stopped crying.

"Don't remind me." said Solona, leaning on the bathroom door, "Already that Spencer didn't help, imagine the results with Sven and Keith around."

Kate and Wendy sighed. "Can the guys be any stupider?" asked Mya, leaning on the bed Summer and Kate were sitting on.

"Hey, don't curse us!" exclaimed Summer, "If I see either Rhythmi or Crystal pass through that door, I swear their won't be many guys left in the Union."

A scream was heard in the hall. A thud and running. Then, the door opened, letting Rhythmi and Crystal in. Rhythmi quickly locked the door. "Do you think we lost them?" asked Rhythmi, turning to Crystal.

"Even Barlow wouldn't be able to get up, right after getting hit with two wrenches and a chair." replied Crystal, breathing heavily.

"Talk for yourself. You threw a whole table, with a barrage of books." responded Rhythmi.

"Don't tell me Isaac did something?" asked Wendy, making the two girls jump.

They looked at their friends, surprised. "I knew Crawford was here, but seeing you all in here, it's a surprise." said Crystal.

"And no Isaac didn't do anything. He tried to save them, that's the problem." answered Rhythmi, "But I still can't believe Keith was able to drag both Sven and Kellyn into his stuff."

"Yeah. Can't believe Kellyn actually joined." sighed Crystal.

Wendy and Kate sighed loudly. "Why do people blame our partners for doing stuff?" asked Kate, trying not to sound too stupid.

"Do you really want to know?" responded Mya.

"Nope. It was a rhetorical question, Mya. No answers needed." answered Wendy.

"I hope I didn't hit Kellyn too hard." murmured Crystal, hugging her knees.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he has a hard head, just like Keith. Being his friend can sometimes have advantages." replied Kate, smiling, "And even after whatever he did, you still worry? Man, he's lucky to have you as a partner."

"What did they do anyways?" asked Summer.

"Keith has such a perverted mind. Influential and stupid. Those are the two words needed to describe Keith." said Rhythmi, "Let you guess the rest."

"He isn't that bad." replied Kate, getting every girl to look at her.

She saw them and blushed heavily. "What? You just get to know him better when you're his partner." added Kate, unable to stop blushing.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Keith." giggled Luana.

"Too obvious. I'm sure she was thinking of him, everyday, when she was an Area Ranger." laughed Wendy.

"You hit the mark, Wendy." replied Luana.

"Totally true." added Crystal, which made Kate blush even more.

They all laughed while Kate was blushing and silent. Then, a light smile appeared on her face, which Summer detected immediately. "What's making you smile, Kate?" asked Summer, getting everyone's attention.

Kate's smile widen when Crystal's eyes opened wide. "Let's just say I remember a certain Top Ranger that used to write letters to another certain Top Ranger, when they were still Area Rangers." answered Kate, smiling.

Crystal's face became crimson red. She was blushing so much, that her face matched her uniform. "Who?" asked Rhythmi.

Kate only looked over to Crystal. The others followed her gaze. Luana was about to comment, when Crystal said, "No comments, Luana."

"And why not?" asked Luana, daring.

"Alright. Then, how about I go tell Crawford that you love him? Would that be good enough?" responded Crystal, making Luana hug her knees.

Since there was no response from Luana, Crystal added, "Busted."

"No way." said Summer, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Really?" questioned Kate, giggling.

"From all the guys in the universe, you fell for him?" laughed Rhythmi.

"And? I'm not the one who fell, head over heels, for a mushroom haired brainiac, like Isaac." replied Luana, turning the bat to Rhythmi.

Kate and Summer, unable to contain themselves any longer, bursted into laughter. "I just can't believe we all fell in love with our own partners." whispered Wendy, which was heard by Rhythmi.

"No way! You love Sven? That immature idiot?" exclaimed Rhythmi, "And Summer for Ben? I can't believe it!"

Summer's face turned red. Then, there was an awkward silence.

Me: Yeah, I forgot to mention. *enters the room where all the girls are*

Luana: *squeals* Who the hell are you?

Me: I'm the author.

Kate: Okay, what do you want?

Me: I forgot to mention, to the readers, about my character match ups.

Wendy: Mind getting to it? Or will we have to do it for you?

Me: It would be very nice, but you all got to keep your energy for the story.

Summer: Whatever suits you.

Me: Alright. We have Kate and Keith, Kellyn and Crystal, Luana and Crawford, Summer and Ben, Wendy and Sven, and last but not least, Rhythmi and Isaac.

Mya: Excuse me. *glares at the author*

Me: Sorry, my bad. I completely forgot I put you in this room. Didn't talk much. There's also my two OCs pair. Carl and Mya.

Mya: Good.

Wendy: Can we get back to it, now?

Me: Yup. Back to the story.

The silence was broken when Mya exclaimed, "And who cares? We love them and so what? Doesn't mean they aren't extremely stupid. I'm pointing out Sven, Keith and Crawford, you know."

"We figured that much out." said Summer, "Well, at least, they won't find us here."

"And if they do, I locked the door." laughed Rhythmi.

The girls kept talking for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Down on the lower floor, which had Isaac's lab, Kellyn and Isaac were getting over the overwhelming attack from Rhythmi and Crystal. "Awesome, Kellyn! I never thought you would make it!" exclaimed Sven, laughing.

"Yup, I agree. I never saw Crystal that pissed." laughed Keith, "I'm happy she wasn't directing those books at me."

"I think even Barlow would have backed down." said Sven, helping Isaac up, "You saw her lift up that table? Never saw a girl do that."

"W-what happened?" asked Isaac, obviously shocked.

"Kellyn ticked off Crystal and Rhythmi." answered Keith, "Great job, buddy. Wouldn't have done better myself."

Kellyn stood up and looked at the chaos. "We better clean this up before Prof. Hastings comes here." said Isaac.

"I agree with mushroom head. Prof. Hastings is worse than Crystal, when you create a mess in his labs." agreed Sven, starting to pick up.

They slowly started to pick up the room. The table was placed back against the wall. Books were placed back on the shelves. The chair was trashed. Completely destroyed. Tools were picked up and placed on the table. Keith leaned on a computer keyboard and started it up. Keith jumped when the monitor opened. "What you touch, Keith? I told you hundreds of times not to touch anything." exclaimed Isaac.

"I swear I didn't do anything." exclaimed Keith, defensively, "I might have touch a button, but not intentionally, for once."

Isaac rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the screen. He read quickly the information. "What's the computer for?" asked Sven.

"Isn't that the one that controls the gaseous samples?" added Kellyn.

Keith and Sven looked at him, with questioning looks. "Keeps the gas samples intact." replied Kellyn, face palming himself.

"Exactly, Kellyn. But Keith opened one up." explained Isaac, "The one that opened is the one of a mysterious gas found in a temple, in Fiore. Prof. Hastings wanted me to take a look at it, someday. No one knows the affect it has on people. Pokemons seem safe from it."

Isaac pressed some buttons and exclaimed, "And the gas is going to be released."

"What?!" yelled Keith, Sven and Kellyn simultaneously.

"Don't worry. It's going to evacuate through the air vents. There's no worry there. As long as the vents aren't broken, then everything is going to be alright." responded Isaac, calmly, "And don't worry about the sample, we got more in reserve."

The guys watched the weird pinkish gas float up to the ceiling and disappeared through the vents.

What no one knew, not even the brilliant Isaac, is that there was a small hole in the ventilation of the lab. Some of the gas slipped through the crack and floated on towards another path.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Come on, Kate. Tell us something Keith did that was really funny." said Mya.

"Well, there was this time, at school when he sleepwalked through the school. Me and Rhythmi found him sleeping in the staff room." giggled Kate.

"Kate, it wasn't really us who found him. Candice and Mrs. April found him first and told us." replied Rhythmi, "But I got to say that it was really funny to see Keith face when we woke him up."

Everyone laughed. "Okay, Crystal your turn. Is there anything funny Kellyn ever did?" asked Kate, catching her breath.

"There is one or two times, but it involves Lucas too." answered Crystal.

"Try to find something only Kellyn did." added Summer.

Crystal thought for a moment. "Mya, why don't say something about Carl, while I think?" exclaimed Crystal.

"I know a really good one." said Mya, already giggling, "It was only sometime ago. We went on a patrol in the Chroma Highlands. Those Carnivines are a pain to escape from."

"Totally agree." added Kate.

"After a while, I got bored and started bugging Carl. Eventually, Carl got annoyed and walked up ahead. He completely forgot Sven's warning about the cliff sides. So, a Carnivine jumped out of nowhere and Carl jumped. He slipped on the side and tumbled down the cliff." explained Mya.

"That's not funny at all." replied Rhythmi.

"No harm was done." continued Mya, glaring at Rhythmi, "He had fallen on a soft thing. A Vileplume, to be more precise."

Kate started laughing. "He got himself stuck on the Vileplume's head. We were lucky it wasn't a wild Vileplume, then it wouldn't have been funny. It took its trainer and me two full hours to get Carl off the Vileplume." giggled Mya.

The girls laughed softly at the adventure. "I got something!" exclaimed Crystal, "I almost completely forgot about it. It was when me and Kellyn lived in Springtown."

"Woah. That's far back." said Solona.

"Yup. But worth remembering." laughed Crystal.

Crystal was about to explain, when something made noise in the vents above their heads. "It must be broken again." said Rhythmi, "Once we get out of here, I'm going to have to get it checked."

Then, a soft pink gas slipped through the vent. "What in the world is that?" exclaimed Wendy.

"If it's the guys, I swear that they're going to regret it." growled Summer.

"No. This is too different. It looks too weird." said Solona.

The pink smoke slowly descended from the ceiling towards the floor, spreading across the room. Crystal started coughing. Kate quickly jumped to her feet to help her friend. "Can't breath." said Crystal, gasping for fresh air.

"Me neither." exclaimed Mya.

Wendy, Solona and Rhythmi collapsed to the floor, coughing and in pain. Summer fell on the bed, unconscious. Kate finally got caught in the same situation as the other girls. "HELP!" yelled loudly Kate, before falling on the floor unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Keith, Sven, Kellyn and Isaac were finally finished cleaning the room. "HELP!" someone yelled.

Keith jerked his head up and exclaimed, "Kate!"

Me: Isn't cute. Keith recognized his girlfriend's voice.

*gets smacked in the back of the head*

Me: Ouch *holds head*

Keith: Stop pausing. And Kate is not my girlfriend.

Me: But people love KatexKeith Fanfics.

Keith: Don't care. *grabs a baseball bat*

Me: You wouldn't dare hit me, would you?

Keith: What's going to stop me?

Me: Dare and I'm going to tell everyone.

*gets hit by the baseball bat*

Me: Hey!

Keith: Your problem. I'm not scared of threats.

*author takes out a chainsaw*

Me: Then, this should get you out of here.

*Keith drops the baseball bat and runs out the room*

Me: Ha! The power of authors wins again! Back to story!

Keith, Sven and Kellyn ran towards the stairs. They met Crawford and Lunick. Not one word was exchanged. They all flew up the stairs (I tell you, they went up that quickly). They ran down the hall and saw Carl struggling with a door. "What happened?" asked Crawford, skidding to a stop.

"No idea. I heard someone scream and came here. There was smoke coming from under the door and it's locked." replied Carl, trying to get the door open.

"Move." said Crawford.

He back up and tackled the door. The impact made the lock jump. Sven threw the door open and went inside with the rest of the guys. The room was filled with a pink smoke. The air from outside the room diluted the gas and cleared the room. Ranger uniforms and an operator uniform were laying on the floor. None of the girls were in sight. Isaac appeared behind the guys. "What happened?" asked Isaac.

None of them answered. They just stared at the room. "Are they...?" gulped Carl, unable to say anything more.

"They can't be." whimpered Kellyn.

"I asked, what happened?" asked once more Isaac.

"Can your stupid gas disintegrate people?" replied Sven.

"No. It can't. Lots of people got exposed to it." answered Isaac, "Maybe because it was confined in a room..."

Before Isaac could finish his explanation, Keith walked in the room and kneeled in front of his partner's clothes. He placed his hands out to pick up her clothes and felt a small bump. Something giggled and moved from under Kate's clothes. Keith jumped back in surprise. "Woah!" exclaimed Keith.

"What's up, man?" questioned Sven, joining him.

"There something." said Keith, pointing Kate's shirt.

"Wake up, man. You're dreaming." replied Sven.

Keith grabbed the shirt and looked inside. He saw a small baby face appear. "Holy shit! No way!" yelled Keith, getting everyone's attention.

"What?!" replied Carl, startled.

"You guys might want to take a look at the girls' clothing. You might find something interesting." answered Keith.

Kellyn was right beside Keith. He looked inside Crystal's uniform and saw a baby version of her. "Aw. Too cute." said Carl, "But where do they come from?"

"My hypothesis is that these are our friends." responded Isaac, holding a baby that looked like Rhythmi.

Sven showed the others the baby he found. "Oh my Arceus! She looks exactly like Solona!" exclaimed Lunick.

"They can't be. Our partners are much older." said Crawford, holding a miniature Luana.

"But they are. Look at this little one's hair. Remember the pigtails and the pink dye?" replied Keith, showing the baby Kate.

She waved her arms around and giggled. "I don't know about you, but I haven't found any babies." said Ben, looking at the others, "If they are really our partners, then where's Summer?"

Kellyn pointed at the ground beside Ben. A little Summer was sitting on the ground, at his feet, patiently waiting to get picked off the ground. Ben sighed and picked her up. Sven walked to the door and closed it. He turned to the group and asked, "How are we going to explain this to Chairperson Erma and Prof. Hastings?"

"We better tell them. I don't want them to worry about their five missing Top Rangers, one Area Ranger and a Top Operator." explained Kellyn, getting a collective sigh for the others.

"He's right, though. We wouldn't want to get busted and punished. And add the explanation of why all the girls were in the same room." said Isaac, glaring at the others.

"Okay, but I'm not the one explaining." sighed Lunick, hugging the little Solona.

"Let brainiac take care of that. All we have to do is keep these little things in our arms, while the explanations are done." explained Sven.

"Let's get this over with." said Keith, taking the lead.

"Um, Keith? I think we better get something on these babies, before they get cold." suggested Ben, taking Summer's uniform.

The guys quickly wrapped them up in their shirts. On the way to the conference room, they made a quick stop to their rooms, to dump the extra clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once in the conference room, Isaac called Chairperson Erma and Prof. Hastings. His voice was a little shaky and was almost unable to formulate the right words, but the two elders understood that they wanted to be seen in the conference room and it was important enough. Sven grabbed some empty boxes that were left in the room. He made a circle and they placed all the babies inside. "Does anyone know how to take care of babies?" asked Sven, watching carefully the babies.

"I do." replied Kellyn.

"So do I." responded Isaac.

"I babysat from time to time babies." added Carl.

Keith looked at them confused and exclaimed, "And how's that?"

"My little sister Melinda. Remember?" sighed Kellyn, sitting beside the boxes.

"I took care of my little sister Melody ever since she was born." answered Isaac.

"Well, in my village, I was the oldest kid that didn't work and that was responsible. I was asked a lot." explained Carl.

He finished his sentence and someone came through the door. "So what was the big rush?" questioned Chairperson Erma, entering the room.

Prof. Hastings followed close behind her. He quickly analyzed the situation. "So what happened?" asked Prof. Hastings.

Isaac quickly summarized the events, excluding all of his friends' misadventures. "So the gas sample, from the mysterious temple, did this. Hm. This is very interesting." said Prof. Hastings, thoughtful.

"So what do we do?" asked Lunick, leaning on a wall.

One of the babies flipped a box over her and started to crawl around with it on her back. She walked directly into Prof. Hastings. Chairperson Erma lifted the box and found a little Solona under. She giggled at the sight of the head of the Union. All the babies followed her and walked out of the circle. All of the guys sighed and each caught their respective partners. Crystal was the only one who hadn't moved she was intensely observing Kellyn, with her big round eyes. "I hope you find a solution to our problem, Prof. Hastings. The Union isn't a daycare. Find out if the effects of the gas are reversible. I will advise the rest of the Union. I will send supplies to your rooms." ordered Chairperson Erma, walking towards the door, "Oh, and good luck."

Once she exited the room Prof. Hastings exclaimed, "You will take care of your partners, from now on. Nothing must happen to them. Isaac, you will take Rhythmi with you to the lab and with the other technicians, we'll find a cure to this."

Prof. Hastings walked out the room with Isaac on his heels, leaving the others alone. "So, what do we do?" asked Crawford.

"We should go back to our rooms and take care of these little girls. I'm sure Prof. Hastings will find a way to make them normal again." answered Carl.

"I hope so. I don't know how to take care of a baby." sighed Keith, picking up Kate.

She giggled when she was lifted in the air. Kellyn picked up Crystal, who still looked at him with curiosity and left the room. "Okay. That was weird." said Ben, "So, what kind of supplies do we need?"

"Diapers, baby clothing, baby products, toys, plush toys and other little stuff. All babies are different." explained Carl, "Specific food for each baby, depending on what they like to eat. Baby bottles are the most important."

"I think we have some of those in the nurse office. Plush toys and baby toys are in the storage room, I'll get Murph to get them. But for more supplies, we'll have to send someone to get some. I'll get Murph to do that too." replied Sven, "Now all we have to do is make a list of the things each girls like and dislike. Mind getting Kellyn on this, Keith?"

"No problem. Count on me." said Keith, walking out the door, followed by the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They separated in front of their assigned rooms. Keith walked further down the hall, passed his room. He knocked on a door and walked in. He saw Kellyn staring at the baby Crystal. She stared back at him with curiosity. She turned her small head towards the door. Kellyn followed her gaze and saw Keith. "Oh, hi Keith. Didn't hear you." said Kellyn.

"No problem. Sven will get us some supplies from Murph. All we need to do is write down the things each girls like and don't like. You know, for food." replied Keith, walking over to Kellyn's bed and sitting on it. Kellyn shrugged and looked back at Crystal. Keith turned Kate, so she would face him. She giggled and pulled on his shirt. "Don't you think they're cute?" asked Keith, getting Kellyn to look at him with a curious look.

"Yeah. She may be my childhood friend, but she never looked so calm and cute." replied Kellyn, "We should make those lists."

"Yeah." answered absently Keith.

Kellyn pulled two paper out of a drawer with a pen. He scribbled something on one and then on the other. "So, Keith, what does Kate like?" questioned Kellyn, making Keith snap out of his daydream.

"She likes apples, oranges, strawberries, raspberries, cucumber, carrots, tomatoes…" stated Keith.

Kellyn calmly recorded everything Keith told him. "Is there anything she doesn't like?" added Kellyn.

"Well, excepted broccoli and my pranks, nope." answered Keith, "Do you know the same thing for Crystal?"

"Yeah. And sometimes I ask myself if I don't know her better than herself." replied Kellyn, placing the two sheets of paper in the nightstand.

Kate looked up at Keith, who was looking at Kellyn. She pulled on his shirt to get his attention. He looked down and saw her cheeks were blown up, like a Jigglypuff. "Okay… What's wrong with you?" said Keith, staring at her.

"She probably wants your attention. Melinda used to do that all the time, and so did I, to get people's attention, on her." explained Kellyn, tickling Crystal.

She laughed happily and laid on her back, enjoying the game. Keith kept staring at Kate, who's cheeks became normal again. He ruffled her hair and her giggled. She grabbed his shirt and pulled herself to her feet. Kellyn was looking at them, smiling. Kate grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull herself up further. "What are you doing?" asked Keith, surprised.

"She wants to be taken in your arms." answered Kellyn, picking uo Crystal and laying her against his chest, "Babies like to cuddle, you know. it's a fact."

Kellyn kissed Crystal's head and she giggled, as she leaned her head on his left shoulder. Keith copied Kellyn and picked up Kate up, against his chest. Kate leaned her head on Keith's right shoulder and closed her eyes. A soft sigh was heard from her. Kellyn started to hum a lullaby, which made both Kate and Crystal fall asleep. After ten minutes, Murph came in the room. Both Kellyn and Keith placed a finger in front of their mouth, to signal to him to stay quiet. "So, have you done the lists?" whispered Murph, standing in the middle of the room.

Kellyn pointed to the two sheets placed on the nightstand. Murph nodded and exited. Not two seconds later, Murph came back in and said softly, "I'll bring some plush over to your respective rooms, once I get all the supplies needed. They can choose out of that."

And once again, Murph disappeared behind the door. Kellyn leaned against the wall and sighed. Keith copied him. Neither of them realized, but they were soon fast asleep, both cuddling their respective partners in their arms.

Sven walked quickly down the hall, searching for Murph. On the way, female Operators, Rangers and Mechanics, all awed at the sight of Sven, with the baby Wendy, in his arms. Wendy cuddled closer to Sven, at all the attention she was getting. One of the girls wanted to take her, but Wendy started crying the moment she was out of Sven's arms. All the girls would giggle and pet her head. Once Sven was down another hall, he stopped. "Aren't they getting annoying?" sighed Sven, annoyed.

"Noying." replied Wendy, looking at Sven.

He laughed. "Aren't you cute?" said Sven, pinching her cheek.\She giggled and cuddled against his chest again. He didn't take two steps that he into someone. "Sorry. I didn't see you here." apologized the person.

Sven looked up and smiled. "Don't worry, Murph. I was searching for you." responded Sven.

Wendy turned around at the mention of his name. She giggled and tried to grab Murph's shirt. "And who's this little one? Isn't she a cutie pie?" said Murph, placing his finger into Wendy's small hand.

She shook his finger up and down, as if shaking his hand. "Well, that's what I came to talk to you about." explained Sven.

He briefly summarized their situation to Murph. He quickly accepted his job and tickled the little Wendt before leaving. "How about we go back to our room?" asked Sven, after Murph disappeared around the corner.

"Wu wun?" replied Wendy, looking at him, curiously.

"You want me to run?" questioned Sven, looking down at her.

She quickly nodded her head and bounced in his arms with excitement. "Alright! Here! We! GO!" yelled Sven, running back in the halls that he came from.

Wendy was laughing. She loved the excitement.


End file.
